We have successfully elucidated detailed structural features of a nine- amino acid peptide found in the amyloid protein of Alzheimer's disease. More basic work has included development of what is essentially a CPMAS version of TOCSY. We call this experiment DICSY, for dipolar correlation spectroscopy. Other ongoing research includes the theory and demonstration of CPMAS experiments i) to create rotational resonances at scaled chemical shift offsets ii) to explore dipolar interactions involving three nuclei and iii) to selectively invert one sideband manifold overlapping that of another nucleus.